The 7 Year Old Ghost Scientist's Experiment
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Post Stiff. Walter isn't done with tormenting Ryan, untold truth floats up about the date Ryan had with Natalia, and Walter proposes an experiment. Spoilers for Stiff and Dead Air. Rated T. R/N and Ryan/Walter/Natalia friendship. ONE-SHOT


"So from what _I _heard, you were ready to go out on a date with the first random guy that helped you out..." Ryan jabbed Natalia as the two of them stood in the locker room. Some one slammed their locker a row over.

"Yeah, and you're afraid of everything in the world." Natalia smirked. Of course there was no date with Joe, although Ryan did find it completly hilarious that she nearly fell for the gigolo's trap.

"The floating hat was real, by the way." Ryan said. Natalia laughed.

"Still wouldn't hurt catching up on your beauty sleep." Natalia joked. Ryan rolled his eyes. "Still staying up to watch the Burrows?" Natalia asked and Ryan scowled.

"You're a fan of the Burrows?" Walter's voice suddenly sounded from behind them. Well, to be more exact is was from the row of lockers behind them.

Ryan jumped at the sound of Walter's voice, swore quietly making Natalia laugh again. "Walter, you're like a damn ghost, yourself!" Ryan exclaimed.

Walter's hearty laugh answered them. "That's right, a 7 year old ghost, Wolfe." Walter smirked. "And leave BV alone, everyone needs a date once in a while." Walter said, but both of them noticed that something hid behind his smile. Ryan glared at him.

"Am I missing on some outside joke or something?" Natalia asked. Walter shrugged.

"You know? I'm tired of you, Simmons, so I'll be going now, so figure out if you want to ask Natalia out on a date or not, because you know, she's getting more dates than both of us together are." Ryan said, slamming his locker closed.

"Well, you see, Ryan, I'm not that interested in Natalia, but I was thinking, since both of you aren't dating, why don't both of you go out for dinner?" Walter asked.

"Tired that a while ago. Crashed and burned." Ryan said. "Now if you'll excuse me-" Ryan tried to push by both of them, but Natalia blocked his way. Walter decided that stepping a few steps back was important.

"By a while ago, you mean 6 years and it only crashed and burned because you stood me up!" Natalia exclaimed. Now it was Walter that was 6 years out of the loop, staring at both of them.

"Thanks for the trip down memory lane. I did not stand you up." Ryan sighed. Walter's eyes just darted between the two of them.

"First, you ask me out on a date to Mexican wrestiling, and then I wait for an hour in the DNA lab for you to come? I call that "You stood me up"." Natalia snapped.

"You guys have quite the past." Walter said, still completly and utterly confused.

"Yeah, we do." Natalia answered Walter quickly. "And to be honest, at the time, the only reason that I had actually gone out on a date with you is because I felt sorry for you." Natalia said, and a moment later, she regreted it because she saw the effect that it had on Ryan and she didn't like it.

"Oh really? Well that great to find out six years after past the incident!" Ryan said, attempting to leave the situation again.

"Wait." Natalia sighed, blocking his way again.

"What?" Ryan asked, looking at her. He looked hurt, but she couldn't blame him. "Are you going to tell me that we're only friends because you feel sorry for me?" Ryan snapped. Natalia smirked, although she couldn't help but notice her pulse speeding up when she felt Ryan near her.

"You really like storming out of discussions, don't you?" Natalia asked. "We're friends because we are and as Walter pointed out-" Natalia motioned in Walter's direction, who was pretty much standing there just observing them. "We have quite the past." Natalia said.

"Your point?" Ryan asked, rather impatiently.

"Don't have one." Natalia shrugged. "Don't be mad at me for telling you the truth about the failed date because then, you were my biggest annoyance. Clearly, you're not now, so why are we dragging up history and fighting over it?" Natalia asked, her mouth curved up in a half smile.

"Yeah... I guess..." Ryan said, frowning.

"So?" Walter asked.

"So?" Natalia replied, staring at Walter.

"He still thinks that I'm going to ask you out on a date." Ryan sighed. "How much have you been drinking, Walter?" Ryan asked, and Walter chuckled.

"Since we're all scientists here, in some way, why don't be propose an experiment?" Walter said.

"Experiments usually act like wildlife around me. Blow up in my face." Ryan said.

"Ryan-" Natalia said, wearing a grin on her face.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked.

"He's a scientist, right?"

"A seven year old ghost scientist, yeah." Ryan said, crossing his arms. Walter gave them both a questioning look.

"So then lets give the scientist and go fulfill the experiment. And, it's probably not going to blow up in your face." Natalia said. Ryan opened his mouth in a bit of a protest. "Drinks, that's it." Natalia said, smiling. "We'll bring you the results of your experiment tomorrow, scientist." Natalia said, carefully escaping the row of lockers.

"Just don't let any ghosts scare you, Wolfe!" Walter called out after them, and Ryan stopped dead in his tracks, looking at Natalia.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" Ryan asked.

Natalia shook her head. "You're not." She said.

~o~

**Am I partly crazy for writing this?**

**Yes.**

**But that episode was hilarious, so it deserved it. :)**

**Katia wants reviews! :D**

_-will post more fanfics later, art class now-_


End file.
